The Plagiators
by Cursed PLAGIATOR
Summary: Sepenggal fakta yang didapat dari kisah para plagiator sejati, yang tak punya kemaluan, sehingga mereka jadi tak punya malu wkwk Cast: allmystory, Wiress SK, kyuwman, Allstory


The Plagiator

Cast: allmystory, Wiress SK, Kyuwman, dan Allstory

Cerita ini diangkat dari kisah nyata para plagiator sejati yang telah mericuh dunia fandom screenplay di FFN

Pada sebuah layar (apapun itu jenisnya yang penting layar), nampaklah makhluk-makhluk paling menyedihkan, menyusahkan, mengkhawatirkan, dan memprihatinkan di seluruh jagad raya, duduk secara berjajar. Mereka memakai sebuah penutup kepala yang memang sering digunakan para maling ketik maling BH-nya Sooman. Penutup itu mengcover seluruh permukaan wajah mereka, terkecuali kedua mata yang gak guna karena suka dipake buat plagiatin FF orang, kedua lubang hidung yang suka kembang kempis kaya balon udara menandakan kalo mereka bangga dicap sebagai plagiator sejati, dan bibir mereka yang bisa melebar seluas lubang jamban ketika mereka berkoar gak jelas kayak orang gila kabur dari Riau 11.

Sesi wawancara dengan ke empat makhluk plagiator ini pun dimulai, dengan tentunya menyamarkan suara mereka, sehingga ketika mereka berbicara, suara mereka terdengar seperti suara oknum-oknum yang suka masukin borax ke makanan, oknum yang suka nyebarin paku di jalan raya, oknum yang suka jualan daging sapi gelonggongan, atau seperti oknum yang maling celana dalem tetangga sebelah buat dijadiin jimat.

Beginilah penuturan reporter kami yang telah berhasil mewawancarai The Plagiator

R: Bisa anda jelaskan, alasan terbentuknya the plagiator?

allmystory: Oh itu karena kami punya satu tujuan yang sama, ngehancurin fandom screenplay ini, supaya author yang kami jiplak ceritanya pada kabur, terus supaya para shipper di fandom screenplay ini pada berantem. Kan keren tuh?

Wiress SK, Kyuwman, sama Allstory manggut-manggut kayak orang bego.

R: -_- .. Kok kayak gitu? **Emang** kalian ada masalah sama para authornya? Atau kalian ada masalah sama para shipper di FFN?

Wires SK: Kagak ada... Kenal juga kagak sama mereka.

R: Terus alasannya apa?

Kyuwman: Ya... Supaya kita-kita ngeksis . Kali aja, The Plagiator bisa terkenal kayak jambul khatulistiwa-nya Syahrini, atau terkenal kayak dance horse-nya PSY, atau terkenal kayak omongan ngaco-nya Vicky Prasetyo, atau mungkin eksis kayak Goyang ala Cesar. Bisa jadi pan, 17-an taun depan diisi dengan acara plagiasi dari tingkat RT, RW, LURAH, KECAMATAN, KOTA, KABUPATEN, sampe NASIONAL. Emangnya cuma goyangannya si Cesar doang yang bisa dijadiian acara 17-an! #tuturnya dengan mata berapi-api sambil ngegebrak meja.

R: Gak takut dosa?

Allstory: Justru itu, kami lagi ngumpulin dosa, kali aja masuk MURI atau Guinness World Records Museum Sebagai Penanggung Dosa Terbanyak #ngucap bangga sambil nepuk dada.

R: Untuk pembagian tugas memplagiasi, sepertinya kalian punya jobdesk tersendiri, karena ff yang diplagiasi sdr allmystory, Wiress SK, dan Kyuwman punya ciri khas yang berbeda. Bisa tolong dijelaskan?

allmystory: Sebenernya kerjaan kami semua sama. Kami cuma ganti nama-nama Pair-nya aja. Untuk segi cerita, penulisan, sampe itu penempatan titik sama koma, gak ada yang kami rubah. Untuk itu, harus kami katakan dengan bangganya bahwa kami adalah PLAGIATOR YANG PEMALAS. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khas kami, itu bisa dilihat di hasil plagiasi yang kami buat. Misalnya, saya merubah nama suatu PAIR yang nama pairnya masih lazim didunia pershipperan. Seperti, ada FF dengan pair HaeHyuk saya ganti jadi FF dengan Pair KyuMin.

Wiress SK: Kalo saya pribadi, bisanya merubah suatu pair di FF dengan pair yang abal, gak masuk diakal, dan mengada-ngada. Seperti, FF dengan Pair WonKyu saya ganti pair-nya jadi KyuhyunXNabila.

Kyuwman: Kalo saya ngejiplak FF KyuMin yang diganti nama pair-nya jadi WonKyu. Lumayanlah itung-itung ngadu domba KMS sama WKS #modus terselubung

R: Terus untuk selanjutnya, kalian masih mau debut dijalur plagiator?

Allstory: Kok saya ga disuruh ngejelasin? #kagak ada yang waro

ALL: Yailayah *kompakkan*

allmystory: Sebagai ketua selaku pencetus the plagiator, kami akan terus berkarya dengan cara memplagiasi seluruh FF milik author di fandom ini, sampai gak ada satupun yang ngasih review alias ngewaro kami.

Wiress SK: kalo misalnya, kami udah ga nerima review yang rata-rata isinya hujatan, hinaan, kutukan, dan ejekkan, kami bakal pensiun sebagai plagiator! Karena kami tahu, itulah saat dimana kami menjadi tidak laku, dan hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

Kyuwman: Tidak lakunya kami, bisa diibaratkan seperti para penyanyi yang albumnya masih numpuk di disc store, atau seperti para pelawak yang ga diketawain pas bikin adegan lucu.

R: Ok, kalo gitu saya doakan semoga kalian cepet gak laku!

Allstory: Amin *langsung ditimpuk sama allmystroy, Wiress SK, juga Kyuwman

FIN

Hanya selingan diantara kericuhan yang sedang terjadi di fandom screenplay ini, semoga bisa menghibur para author yang ffnya dijiplak juga para readerdeul yang kecewa karena FF favoritnya kena jiplak, dan semoga membuat para plagiator yang terhina itu semakin terhina..

LOL


End file.
